Dusk
Intro Formerly known as the historic Black Dragon Clan, the oldest clan to achieve notoriety through respect or fear, this organization once had prominent players such as: DreadHawk/ Katejina, Gregg Stevens and practically all the Ex-Mods of DF. Almost 3 years have passed and now the existing group of senior members within the Black Dragon clan, known as the Head Order, planned the reunification of the Black Dragon clan and their sub faction Fenrir’s Fangs which resulted in the creation of Dusk. Their old spiritual motto of “Dea Draconum Spiritum Obscuritatis” Latin meaning of “Darkness of the Dragon Spirit” heavily influenced their previous system in how the clan operated, but now, Dusk incorporates the role playing and a practical side which allows a more challenging system that benefits the most committed and strongest survivors of dead frontier. Dusk is principally Entropic, for it incarnates the principle of destruction of the inner demons to alquimicaly transmutate into the perfect being. Its structure is adaptable to circumstances, and thus, it contains a Chaotic aspect into it, but, only the Draconis can change its structure, so an Orderly aspect exists also. Basic Requirements • Minor interest in DF roleplaying • Strong loyalty, good activity, and can show a bit of maturity • Ability to be independent but also cooperate with clan mates • Can be vouched by existing members of this clan and DF community (Some exceptions made) Our minimum requirements to become a Dusk Settler ' • Level 40+ • Either a 100 skill weapon (non-melee) OR Dusk equipment • A mix of Level 90 and 80 weapons may also be used if the build is powerful • Armour must be of high quality based off strength '''Register, apply and introduce yourself on our forum. http://tinyurl.com/nvbzcz ' If applicants don’t meet our minimum requirements, they may be considered if they can survive and complete the grueling Dusk Trials. History & Ranks We are considered evil in our actions by many. Yet, we only do what is necessary to better ourselves and our clan while disregarding others. The fact that we do not see some of our actions as evil can be considered one of the greatest evils of all. By combining the Rage of Fenrir and the Spirit of Draconis, we have achieved a state of Order that is surrounded by a perpetual Chaos. Different classes of Dusk will operate throughout the spectrum of Order and Chaos to best suit their tasks. What Dusk Offers • One of the oldest clans in Dead Frontier • Very active community • Personal Forum off of the DF Site, including posted Community Photos • Ventrilo server, Provided/Admin Lord_zhufor • Unoffical Clan Bank. • Dusk Trials to motivate and challenge our members • Unofficial MSN and Steam group Allies • Carnal Sin Dusk Agents | style="vertical-align: top;"| |- ! style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle; width: 100px;"| Ryan Scott Packer ! style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle; width: 100px;"| Fenrir | style="text-align: left; vertical-align: middle; width: 600px;"| '''Also Known As: ArchKnightKiller Character Profession: Fireman Ammo Usage: .45 Bullets | style="vertical-align: top;"| |- ! style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle; width: 100px;"| Thuggernaut ! style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle; width: 100px;"| Fenrir | style="text-align: left; vertical-align: middle; width: 600px;"| Also Known As: Thuggy, Uncle Meat Character Profession: Soldier Level: 41 Preferred Weapon: USAS 12 RP Bio: An Army Ranger before civilization was destroyed, He met Blaqk and joined Fenrir's Fangs soon after, where he quickly made himself at home. He has served DUSK unwaveringly since, and uses his skills as a soldier to protect himself, his fellows, and perpetuate fear of the DUSK. Quote: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!! Ammo Usage: 12 Gauge Shells | style="vertical-align: top;"| |- ! style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle; width: 100px;"| Cedar Hawk ! style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle; width: 100px;"| Fenrir | style="text-align: left; vertical-align: middle; width: 600px;"| Also Known As: Cedar Character Profession: Farmer Ammo Usage: 12 Gauge Shells | style="vertical-align: top;"| |- ! style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle; width: 100px;"| Exxon ! style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle; width: 100px;"| Fenrir | style="text-align: left; vertical-align: middle; width: 600px;"| Also Known As: Cage Character Profession: Fireman Ammo Usage: n/a | style="vertical-align: top;"| |- ! style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle; width: 100px;"| modemkill ! style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle; width: 100px;"| Fenrir | style="text-align: left; vertical-align: middle; width: 600px;"| Cold Hearted Roleplay Fanatic. '' '''Also Known As: '''Modemkill. '''Character Profession': Farmer RP Bio: Portrays himself as the cold, calculated member of Dusk, this man does not know the meaning of the word "emotion", his loyalty to Dusk extends to his willingness to die if he were ordered to do so, his name comes from the one and only thing anyone knows about him, which is the fact that he was a renowned hacker before the outbreak, he refuses to speak about himself further than that. Weapon Preference: Revolver Personal Quote: "Pity...Compassion...Friendship..These things mean so very little, Respect or Fear." Ammo Usage: n/a | style="vertical-align: top;"| |- ! style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle; width: 100px;"| [http://tinyurl.com/y8flhpr AshleyxRevenge] ! style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle; width: 100px;"| Fenrir ''' | style="text-align: left; vertical-align: middle; width: 600px;"| '''Also Known As: Diabolic Ex-mod Dating Reaper War Queen; Pixie Character Profession: Doctor Level: 69 RP Bio: Hearing great things about her prowess in combat, Dusk hunted down Ashley and requested her membership. She accepted, and quickly passed the trials set before her with ease and grace. Throughout many months she proved herself again and again, until she was deemed worthy of being part of the Reapers. It was there that she displayed her skill and precision, causing fear to be stricken into the hearts of her enemies, as well as allies, at the mere thought of battling her. It was because of this that she was quickly promoted, becoming Leader of the Reapers, the most feared force in all of Fairview. With her at the head, the Reapers were now unstoppable. Useful Info: Can offer high level doctor services & medical supplies Personal Quote: "Forgive But Never Forget" Weapon Preference: Shotguns Ammo Usage: 12 Gauge Shells | style="vertical-align: top;"| |- ! style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle; width: 100px;"| [http://tinyurl.com/ybpcacb Jarki] ! style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle; width: 100px;"| Fenrir | style="text-align: left; vertical-align: middle; width: 600px;"| Also Known As: Empress of the Wolves, Dragon Lady Character Profession: Chef Level: 63 RP Bio: Specially chosen by Blaqk himself in the time of the Black Dragons and Fenrir's Fangs, Jarki was drawn into the mysterious organization. She suffered through trials both official and unofficial, and endured much corruption. Despite all of her misfortunes, she has grown from the past, and has become an influential member within the Dusk, currently holding the clan record for "Fastest to Rise Through the Ranks". She has proven her worth to Vora X, gaining the nickname "Dragon Lady". She's feared in battle, but loved and respected by many off the battlefield. Outside of Dusk, she has been grown to be known as the "Empress of the Wolves", for her precision and elegance in combat. She fears none, proving so throughout her fearless disputes with her superiors, and many warriors much stronger than herself, including the famous Gregg Stevens and Neil Yates themselves. Despite all of this, she manages to be filled with energy and life, and to be the most cuddliest Dusk Member. Personal Quote: "One's posture in battle is forged by one's actions in life." Weapon Preference: Revolvers, Blades, Sniper Rifles Ammo Usage: 12 Gauge Shells, .50 Bullets, 12.7mm Rifle Bullets | style="vertical-align: top;"| |- ! style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle; width: 100px;"| [http://tinyurl.com/y9v7gwz STP] ! style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle; width: 100px;"| Reaper | style="text-align: left; vertical-align: middle; width: 600px;"| Also Known As: Spoony The Pirate Character Profession: Boxer Level: 46 Personal Quote: "Fear grows in darkness; if you think there's a boogeyman around, turn on the light, you just might find me." Weapon Preference: '''VSS Vintorez, M60 '''Ammo Usage: 7.5mm; 9mm R | style="vertical-align: top;"| |- ! style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle; width: 100px;"| [http://tinyurl.com/yctryrh DyC3] ! style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle; width: 100px;"| Reaper | style="text-align: left; vertical-align: middle; width: 600px;"| First Blood Prophet Full Name:'''Grigori "DyC3" Deremiens '''Character Profession: Engineer RP Bio:'Being the only remaining member of his entire family generation, and of his former friends, DyC3 had learned what being alone does to one person. Being driven insane from it, rumors were heard that he cleared one of the most dangerous areas of Fairview, with a pen knife leaving a massacre in the streets of Northeast Lerwillbury. ''Setting off to find himself again, he comes across Nastya's where he was taken into Fenrir's Fangs after being directed to it by the Black Dragon Arch Lord. This is where he found himself again, amongst new friends, and a new family. Now a year later, becoming highly skilled in the Engineering of armours and weapon repairs. A strong figure in DUSK as a Reaper, many of the lowly Settlers have feared DyC3 as the rumor spread throughout DUSK that he had Slayed a Behemoth with a single 9mm rifle round to the head, from his fathers Rebellion in which he used, the whereabouts of his fathers Rebellion nicknamed "Precision" is unknown. Given his Nickname DyC3, he always believe everything in life is a game of chance, for this he carried a lucky coin, he would give his victim a chance to live, "Heads.. you live.. Now Tails.. Not so lucky..." Although no one has ever walked away from DyC3's "game" as they always got tails, it is believed the coin is double sided with tails. Being portrayed as a soulless human being due to his past, he shows no remorse, no pity, slaying without a second thought.. or even a first. He is considered Lawful Evil by his fellow Agents as he only kills when it is required. To him, DUSK is everything, being one of the most loyal as he always prays to the Spirit of the Draconis for guidance. If it came to the point where he would die for DUSK, he would embrace it, knowing he had accomplished something in his wasted life, making a honorable Sacrifice to the Draconis Spirit will bring enlightenment, as he is always looking for the answer to the question "Why did you take my life away". ''' ' '''Personal Quote:'"FEAR THE DUSK" will be the last thing you will ever hear in life before it, like a flame, is snuffed out.'' '' Weapon Preference: Revolvers, Shotguns & Rifles. Ammo usage: 12 Gauge Shells | style="vertical-align: top;"| |- ! style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle; width: 100px;"| [http://tinyurl.com/yc3622o TRHeadshot] ! style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle; width: 100px;"| Reaper | style="text-align: left; vertical-align: middle; width: 600px;"| The original Fenrir Name: Patrick Munson Callsign: TRHeadshot Character Profession: Stock Broker Level: 47 RP Bio: Once a special operations marksman for the US marines, he retired forcibly after loosing his entire team during a classified raid (On a target wherein he disagreed with the importance of). Spending most of his days in a small cabin deep within the forest nearby Fairview. Forced to enter the city due to a lack of supplies, he found himself quarantined within the city boundaries. Unwilling to spend his days within the nightmare totally solo, he eventually established the Lone Wolves. A group of like minded individuals, preferring the path of the nomad, but realizing their limited survival chances upon attempting to survive minus human interaction/support. Eventually noticed by VoraX for their growing numbers and evident potential, he offered TR a deal. To join him within the Black Dragons, his clan of utmost power and respect, as a sub-faction. He agreed, and eventually earned the great man's respect. Earning himself a seat within the high-council as a faction leader (The Lone Wolves now known as the Fenrirs Fangs). As time passed however, certain "troubles" made themselves apparent to TR, forcing him to abandon his job as Ancient of the Fangs, disbanding them, and vanishing without a trace. Several times he returned, reforming the Fangs every time. Till he finally appeared to be finished. But then, he returned once more, the Fangs now ruled under a new leader. Unwilling to simply stand by a watch his creation's newfound success idly, he joined at the lowest rank. Rising up in the hierarchy, he stood proud as an Athro. But then, further complications caused the Fangs and the Black Dragons to become one... Now, Patrick stands as a Reaper, to embrace the DUSK... for good... Favored Quote: "VoraX says: I wouldnt spend real money on anything I couldnt eat, drink, consume, fuck, wear or use with my hands" Preferred Weapon: Heavy Machine Guns, Shotguns and Grenade Launchers Ammo Usage: 7.5 mm Rifle Ammo, 12 Gauge Shells, Grenades & 20 Gauge Shells | style="vertical-align: top;"| |- ! style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle; width: 100px;"| [http://tinyurl.com/ybj9njx Meldon] ! style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle; width: 100px;"| Engine | style="text-align: left; vertical-align: middle; width: 600px;"| Evil Angel Name:: Nathan "Mel" Donahue Character Profession: Farmer RP Bio: When the outbreak hit, he was in college studying engineering. He was looking through books to see how he wanted to specify his major when the initial chaos hit. Having escaped the campus he made his way to Nastya's Holdout, a place where he heard survivors were gathering to try and keep a last bastion of civilization. There he found somebody he knew from campus. The friend showed him Fenrir's Fangs, led by a man known as TRHeadshot. Finding that his backpack still had a book on agricultural engineering, he started growing crops in Nastya's, giving him a steady supply of both food and income. Eventually, he made his way up the ranks, and when TR left Nastya's he was absorbed into the Black Dragons. A number of political uprises brought back Fenrir's Fangs, changed leadership for both BD and FF, and eventually merged them together as DUSK. Maybe the only renowned DUSK Agent with a conscience, his alignment is considered "lawful neutral." He sees no difference between good or evil, only honor and dishonor.Not physically strong, his strength relies in intelligence and dexterity, making him an efficient looter and sniper. Not having the cold demeanor of most DUSK Agents, he is sociable and has many friends in odd places including the D.P.D. and remnants of Ascending Dawn. Personal Quote: "We aren't all the monsters you hear about in stories..." Weapon Preference: Blades, sniper rifles, assault rifles Ammo Usage: 12.5 mm Rifle Ammo & 9mm pistol ammo | style="vertical-align: top;"| |- ! style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle; width: 100px;"| [http://tinyurl.com/ydu773l Mustang MKIII] ! style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle; width: 100px;"| Engine | style="text-align: left; vertical-align: middle; width: 600px;"| Also Known As: Mustang Character Profession: Doctor Ammo Usage: 12 Gauge Shells & Grenades | style="vertical-align: top;"| |- ! style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle; width: 100px;"| [http://tinyurl.com/yapwlts Destroyer 13] ! style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle; width: 100px;"| Engine | style="text-align: left; vertical-align: middle; width: 600px;"| Also Known As: Destroyer 12 Character Profession: Doctor Ammo Usage: .50 Bullets | style="vertical-align: top;"| |- ! style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle; width: 100px;"| [http://tinyurl.com/yatvvsg Superchaos2585] ! style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle; width: 100px;"| Engine | style="text-align: left; vertical-align: middle; width: 600px;"| TEH PINGAS MASTOR Also Known As: Samuel Character Profession: Scientist Ammo Usage: 7.5 mm Rifle Ammo & .40 Bullets | style="vertical-align: top;"| |- ! style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle; width: 100px;"| Lord_Zhufor http://i728.photobucket.com/albums/ww283/omen_the_goth/Dusk-2.jpg ! style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle; width: 100px;"| Engine | style="text-align: left; vertical-align: middle; width: 600px;"| Also Known As: Omen Character Profession: Fireman RP Bio: Generally quiet, Omen is known for being calm and sedate...for the most part. His chaotic evil side tends to come out at the most inopportune times, his fits of rage have been known to have terrible implications. Personal Quote:'''Blood for the Blood God, Skulls for the Skull Throne! '''Weapon Preference: USAS-12, Taurus 454 & a Kukri Ammo Usage: .50cal and 12g | style="vertical-align: top;"| |- ! style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle; width: 100px;"| [http://tinyurl.com/yjo49ws Soundboy] ! style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle; width: 100px;"| Settler | style="text-align: left; vertical-align: middle; width: 600px;"| Also Known As: James Character Profession: Police Officer Level: 45 RP Profile: James Allard. Known as "Soundboy" by most for his obsession with music and almost always seen wearing headphones. James was a young and idealistic man, always known for his optimism even in the face of great adversity and danger. He had a filthy mouth and a warm spirit, with a booming laugh that could be heard across the wasteland. He was well known throughout Nastya's Outpost and always a welcome guest in any party. His love for his fellow man and his desire to help the people of the wastes was equal to his hatred for all things undead, and his love was grand. He was once at the head of the ruling class of the heroic clan Ascending Dawn, a group dedicated to protecting the people and illuminating the darkness that enshrouded Fairview. Unfortunately, the idealism that he and his clan shared blinded them to their own over ambitious ways, and like Icarus and his wings of wax and hubris, they became the architects of their own demise. After he and his clan were ambushed by a rival band of mercenaries, James was left for dead deep within the wasteland. He awoke hours later to find his clanmates slaughtered and looted, and was all alone in the deepest part of the hell that is Fairview City. For months James survived alone deep within the city, each cold and violent night chipping away at his sanity and his once warm and compassionate heart. Eventually after enduring much hardship, he returned to Nastya's a new man. With an empty heart and a firm hand, James serves a new cause. One that holds ruthlessness and strength above all else... Personal Quote: Goddamn it... Weapon Prefs: Revolvers (Alpha Bull), Shotguns (Sweeper), Explosives (M79) Ammo Usage: .50 Cal, 12 Gauge Shells, 40x46 HE Grenades | style="vertical-align: top;"| |- ! style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle; width: 100px;"| [http://tinyurl.com/yb9cc8t The Platinum Shadow] ! style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle; width: 100px;"| Settler | style="text-align: left; vertical-align: middle; width: 600px;"| Also Known As: The Platinum Shadow Character Profession: Lawyer Ammo Usage: n/a | style="vertical-align: top;"| |- ! style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle; width: 100px;"| [http://tinyurl.com/y8gv2np TylerH63] ! style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle; width: 100px;"| Settler | style="text-align: left; vertical-align: middle; width: 600px;"| The fireman,Lifted chevy driven Country boy! Also Known As: TylerH Character Profession: Fireman Ammo Usage:.50,n/a Name:: Tyler "6C1,THOLLEY,Holley" Holley Character Profession: Fireman RP Bio: When the outbreak hit, he was in House 61 . He was "chewin the fat" Bull shitin with the guys when the calls came out. One to the deluxe a Code Zero (dead man).Several car wrecks and attacks.He had never quite seen such gore in so little time. So when he realized that this was not normal,He became leery of his environment and rushed home. Girlfriend M.I.A he was sad to see her gone.but he knew he had to move he grabbed his pistol and ran lived off the land for some time his hunting background helped.but then one day he went to the "outpost". There he met a guy named crazyhobo and then soon after he was in dusk.The rest well that's history in the making. Weapon Useage: '''Dusk Enforcer. '''Personal Quote: Cocked, Locked, and ready to rock!, She's a rock'n and roll'n! | style="vertical-align: top;"| |- ! style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle; width: 100px;"| [http://tinyurl.com/ycuscvo Kamots] ! style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle; width: 100px;"| Settler | style="text-align: left; vertical-align: middle; width: 600px;"| Also Known As: Wolf. Character Profession: Farmer RP Bio: Kamots came home one evening after riding her horse to find Zhufor loading their truck with all of their weaponry and food. After listening to Zhufor tell about the coming plague she said a fond goodbye to her horses and cut the fences down to give them and the rest of her livestock a chance at their own survival. Kamots has been Zhufor's shadow since the beginning, silently sliding in and out of the darkness watching his back with her rifle at the ready. When Zhufor came to DUSK Kamots, ever loyal, came with him. She has a sick and twisted sense of humor and often finds something amusing even in the most horrific circumstances. With a gift for growing things and tending to the few remaining farm animals Kamots will no doubt keep DUSK well fed as long as she is welcomed among their ranks. Kamots has always been disgusted with the human race, her holistic outlook on life keeps her hoping for a day when the beasts are gone and nature can take it's course once again. Kamots wishes for the remains of the human race to change their ways and return to a more natural way of life leaving their greed and destruction behind. Personal Quote: Forever Silent, Forever Watching. Ammo Usage: 12.7 Rifle Bullets | style="vertical-align: top;"| |- ! style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle; width: 100px;"| [http://fairview.deadfrontier.com/onlinezombiemmo/index.php?action=profile;u=128546 Genericamel] ! style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle; width: 100px;"| Settler | style="text-align: left; vertical-align: middle; width: 600px;"| Also Known As:Generic Camel Character Profession: Farmer RP Bio:Not much is known about this new member of DUSK he had wandered into the clan base of DUSK and had been accepted ever since. lots of people know this members name of DUSK but many people do not like to mention the name due to the power in this members hands. Most people say he was raised by behemoth's and he has a bad scar on his neck to prove it, he may not be the strongest survivor but he has a magic way with behemoth's he can some how sooth them with the power of his voice and the magic lock in his eyes. Useful Attributes:Is willing to do pretty much anything for the respect of his fellow DUSK members. Great Aiming eye, has great athletic ability Quirks:Is too trigger happy Personal Quote:"I have ran,kept running, and shall forever run" Weapon Preference:'''Melee and Pistols | style="vertical-align: top;"| |- ! style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle; width: 100px;"| Locke http://i1000.photobucket.com/albums/af123/Ahhdamn/Avatarcopy.png ! style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle; width: 100px;"|Settler | style="text-align: left; vertical-align: middle; width: 600px;"| '''Character Class: Soldier RP Bio: Though no stranger to Fairview and its harsh living standards, until only recently did Locke stop being a loner. For the better part of his time spent at Nastya's hideout, Locke was a 'go to' man, taking on jobs of clients requesting some item or another to be found for them, or a certain individual to 'disappear.' It was during one such job that agents of DUSK learned of Locke, and decided his skills would be better suited furthering their own cause. Locke's 'indiscretions' were starting to finally catch up to him, so he gladly joined such a powerful faction. Personal Quote: "Steel is my body, and fire is my blood" Useful Info: Easily one of the fastest members on the DUSK team, can outrun hordes of Zeds for hours on end. Such speed serves as an asset in quickly and effectively looting the deeper parts of the Inner City, locating food, ammo, and medical supplies for the rest of the clan when needed. W'eapon Preference': Blades, SMGs, and Rifles Ammo Usage: Anything that'll fit in the chamber. | style="vertical-align: top;"| |- ! style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle; width: 100px;"| [http://tinyurl.com/y9vs8hk VoraX] ! style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle; width: 100px;"| Zero | style="text-align: left; vertical-align: middle; width: 600px;"| Also Known As: Black Dragon ArchLord Character Profession: Stock Broker Ammo Usage: n/a | style="vertical-align: top;"| |- ! style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle; width: 100px;"| [http://tinyurl.com/yd6d7hp Nathan Garrein] ! style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle; width: 100px;"| Zero | style="text-align: left; vertical-align: middle; width: 600px;"| Also Known As: Nate Character Profession: Journalist RP Bio:After the initial stages of the Outbreak, Nathan was found, nearly dead, by Cedar Hawk at an intersection deep within the city's "Red Zone" and returned him to the Clan's HQ. As a form of gratitude, the young Journalist strived to become a member of the Clan but due to his growing curiousity of the virus, Nathan became inactive for a while in search for some answers. Useful Attributes:A good news writer and documentarist with decent links to supplies, always there to help if he can.... or when online. Quirks:Too much worried about running out of cash and the constant inflation of the market. Personal Quote:"The Bull is mightier than the Sword" Weapon Preference:'''Shotguns and Pistols '''Ammo Usage: 12 Gauge Shotgun Shells and .50 Caliber Rounds | style="vertical-align: top;"| |- ! style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle; width: 100px;"| [http://tinyurl.com/ycuhet3 Top Chef] ! style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle; width: 100px;"| Zero | style="text-align: left; vertical-align: middle; width: 600px;"| Also Known As: Top Chef Character Profession: Chef Ammo Usage: n/a | style="vertical-align: top;"| |- ! style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle; width: 100px;"| [http://fairview.deadfrontier.com/onlinezombiemmo/index.php?action=profile;u=477125 Sysuka '''] ! style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle; width: 100px;"| Zero | style="text-align: left; vertical-align: middle; width: 600px;"| '''Also Known As: Will Character Profession: Farmer Ammo Usage: 12.7 mm Rifle Bullets & .50 Bullets | style="vertical-align: top;"| |- ! style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle; width: 100px;"| Jericho23 ! style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle; width: 100px;"| Zero | style="text-align: left; vertical-align: middle; width: 600px;"| Also Known As: Kalemi Character Profession: Priest RP Bio: Not much is known about Kalemi's past as he avoids the subject. What little is known states that he was a priest before the outbreak and that he was forced to take the life of the woman he loved when the infection made itself manifest with in her. After this however, he simply vanished. In the long months that followed, like countless others, he was thought to be dead. However, as fortune (or perhaps misfortune) would have it, wile deep with in the Inner City, Kalemi came face to face with a member of DUSK. After a grueling melee combat, the priest was overcome by the skill of his foe. Instead of killing him however, the nameless Reaper chose to spare his life. He seen something within Kalemi. Something that told him that, with proper training and guidence, the man would be a valuble addition to DUSK. Thus, the Reaper extended his hand to the fallen priest, bringing him into the fold of DUSK. Although Kalemi survived his bursh with death, the treal rails had yet to be faced... Personal Quote: "Vengence is the only freedom left to me." Weapon Preference: '''Machete '''Ammo Usage: 5.5 mm Rifle Bullets | style="vertical-align: top;"| |- ! style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle; width: 100px;"| Cheif45 ! style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle; width: 100px;"| Settler | style="text-align: left; vertical-align: middle; width: 600px;"| Also Known As: Cheiffy , Cheifferz Character Profession: Soldier Weapon Preference: '''Falcon OP96 '''Ammo Usage: 12.7 mm Rifle Bullets | style="vertical-align: top;"| |- ! style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle; width: 100px;"| Legogo10 ! style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle; width: 100px;"| Settler | style="text-align: left; vertical-align: middle; width: 600px;"| ALSO KNOWN AS : lego my eggo CHARACTER PROFESSION: soldier AMMO 7.5 rifle 5.5 rifle | style="vertical-align: top;"| |- ! style="vertical-align: middle; text-align: center; width: 100px;"| Tallahassee ! style="vertical-align: middle; text-align: center; width: 100px;"| Zero | style="vertical-align: middle; text-align: left; width: 600px;"| Level:49 Also Know As:Tal,tallahassee ZL Character profession:Soldier Weapon preference:GAU 19,m60 and m82A2 Ammo usage:12.7mm and 7.5 | style="vertical-align: top;"| Ta |- ! style="vertical-align: middle; text-align: center; width: 100px;"|Dizaster! ! style="vertical-align: middle; text-align: center; width: 100px;"|Zero | style="vertical-align: middle; text-align: left; width: 600px;"| Also Known As: diz, dizzinmypants Character Class: Teacher RP Bio: Once a member of society's "nobodies," this once lived scholar finds all his education and teachings have become memories of what once was. With the current state of affairs, he finds sanctuary amongst other individuals who society once rejected. No longer considered a nobody, no longer afraid of dying unknown and alone, he slowly rises out of his fragile shell of solitude to become a member of Fenrir's Fangs Elder Council. Appointed by the all sexy Blaqk, it was through this council that leadership opportunities would later become available; from Elder Hunter to Ancient and currently Draconis of the all powerful Dusk, he would rise through the ranks all the way to the top. However, even though his heart will always remain loyal to Dusk, he has never been quite the figure in politics and tends to not act his age; he contemplates his current status in Dusk... At this time he has dropped off the grid, and DUSK has classified him as MIA. Personal Quote: "We'll all sleep when we're dead!" Useful Info: Can lend out the legendary Godcrafted M60 "Zeh Pooninator," Godcrafted Exterminator Mesh XT, Godcrafted Rebellion, Godcrafted Amputator, and Godcrafted Grinder. I stay up extremely late and can be found on MSN and STEAM. Also, you can win my heart by saying Wet Panties! Weapon Preference: MW2 - Intervention, L4D2 - Assault Rifle, DF - M60 or my old VSS "Deviance." Ammo Usage: 12G, 7.5mm | style="vertical-align: top;"| |- ! style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle; width: 100px;"| ! style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle; width: 100px;"| | style="text-align: left; vertical-align: middle; width: 600px;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| |}